The present invention relates to a walking exerciser having a frame structure and two sets of swinging support members pivotally mounted on two sides of the frame structure. A step pedal is pivotally mounted on lower end of each set of the swinging support members, on which a user can more stably step and reciprocally swingingly walk. A resistance adjusting device is attached to each set of the swinging support members, whereby by means of tightening/loosening an adjusting knob of the resistance adjusting device, the resistance against reciprocally swinging movement of the swinging support members is adjustable according to the requirement of the user.
Nowadays, a mechanical exerciser is widely used for training and rehabilitation purposes. Especially, a walking exerciser can be used to exercise the muscle of a user's legs without occupying much room. FIG. 5 shows a conventional walking exerciser comprising a frame structure 1 having a handle member, two sets of swinging support members A pivotally mounted on the frame structure 1 and two step pedals B pivotally connected at lower ends of each set of the swinging support members A. A user can grip the handle member and reciprocally swingingly walk on the step pedals B. The swinging support members A of the conventional walking exerciser are arranged in a rectangular pattern. That is, the pivots on the upper portion of the swinging support members A are equally spaced as the pivots on the step pedal on the lower portion of the swinging support members A. Accordingly, the step pedal will always swing parallel to the floor. This is not the most suitable foot angle for the user. In addition, the gravity centers of the swinging support members A are relatively high and thus the swinging support members A cannot be stably swung. Therefore, a user may fall down during operation of the walking exerciser. This is extremely dangerous to the user, especially to an old-timer.